Frieza
"I made you a promise didn't I? That I would show you a terror beyond Hell." - Frieza Frieza, is the main antagonist of the Namek Saga in Dragon Ball Z and the Golden Frieza Saga in Dragon Ball Super. The emperor of Universe 7, Frieza is widely considered to be the main antagonist of the entire Dragon Ball franchise due to his influence on the events that created the series in the first place. Background Not much is known of Frieza's early life, all we know is that the Frieza Clan extends back hundreds of years, with his father King Cold being one of the previous leaders of the Frieza Force. An evil galactic empire that expands over the entire universe which conquers planets and sells them on the galactic market. A mutant born with unimaginable power, Frieza was the new leader of the Frieza Force and was relatively unrivaled, only few beings in the universe at the time rivaling or surpassing him such as Beerus and Majin Buu, two beings even his father warned him not to trifle with. After conquering the warrior race of the Saiyans, Frieza learned of the Super Saiyan, a legendary warrior who supposedly would have enough strength to rival even the mightiest warriors including himself. Fearing that he would be surpassed by the Saiyans ever growing power, Frieza destroyed the planet with only a few Saiyans being left alive. That being his biggest mistake he would ever make, a mistake that ultimately resulted in a series of cycles of demise and resurrection. Stats Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level (Destroyed Planet Vegeta extremely casually) | At least Dwarf Star level (Superior to his first form) | At least Dwarf Star level (Defeated Piccolo who matched his second form) | At least Dwarf Star level (Far superior to all his other forms, defeated Vegeta who is superior to his previous forms, stomped base Goku at 50% of his true power, while fighting on equal grounds with Super Saiyan Goku at 100% of his final form's power) | At least Dwarf Star level (Stronger than his original Final Form) | Solar System level (Nearly killed Adult Gohan with a barrage of Death Beams) | Universe level (Clashed with God Ki absorbed base Goku) | Universe level (Was stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku at first, before being overpowered due to lack of mastering the form) | At least Universe level (Trained mentally while in hell, allowing him to master his Golden Form and while beaten down and weakened he was able to fight a heavily weakened Jiren in his Golden and Final Form) | Universe level, Universe+ level with Golden Frieza (Has been training since the Tournament of Power, Vegeta talks about how Frieza is training and he has to keep up to make sure he isn't killed by the tyrant, fought against Super Saiyan Broly for an hour, albeit was at a massive disadvantage for most of it, he lasted longer than SSJB Goku and Vegeta who retreated after few blows were traded) Speed: '''At least '''Faster than Light (His Death Beams are described as beams of light, far superior to Saiyan Saga characters such as Piccolo) | At least Faster than Light '(Faster than before) | At least '''Faster than Light '(Faster than before) | At least Faster than Light (Far faster than before) | At least '''Faster than Light (Faster than before) | At least Faster than Light (Far superior to Cell Saga characters) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can compete with Base Goku who had absorbed the God Ki into his body, giving him the capabilities of Super Saiyan God) | Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Surpassed Super Saiyan Blue for some time in his Golden form) | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Far surpassed his Golden Frieza Saga self) | At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light Durability: '''At least '''Dwarf Star level | At least Dwarf Star level (Was still up after some damage from Piccolo and Gohan) | At least Dwarf Star level | At least Dwarf Star level (At 50% of his power was relatively unfazed by attacks from Goku, eventually at 100% of his power taking many numerous blows from the Super Saiyan) | At least Dwarf Star level | Solar System level | Universe level | Universe level (Was almost unfazed from some attacks from Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | At least Universe level (Was able to survive held back beatings from both God of Destruction Candidate Toppo, Jiren, and was almost unhurt from being ragdolled by Dyspo) | Universe+ level ('Survived being beaten down by SSJ Broly) 'Hax: 'Resistance to existence erasure and empathic manipulation. 'Intelligence: '''Is a decent martial artist able to compete with Super Saiyan Goku when both are matched in power, however before his second resurrection has admitted to not training a bit in his life due to his overwhelming power as a mutant. However has amazing manipulation skills, is a cunning opponent both fighting and mentally wise, has been known to outwit stronger opponents and use attacks copied from others. '''Stamina: '''Immense. Was able to survive a Spirit Bomb from Goku, and stay alive due to his willpower even staying alive after being cut in half by his own Death Saucer. Even when beaten down by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta he still gained enough strength to blow up the Earth, lasted an hour against Super Saiyan Broly which was mostly an uphill battle. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Telekinesis. * Chi Manipulation. * Superhuman senses. * Flight * Transformation by suppressing his power into various forms, with his first form being his weakest and most suppressed and his final form being him at full power. * Can somehow still process and function even with gruesome injuries such as being sliced in half or even to bits, only being completely dead if his entire body is obliterated. Techniques * Death Beam: Gathers Ki at the point of his finger tips before shooting it like a laser being described as light. * Death Saucer: Similar to the Destructo Disc, forms Ki into the form of a saucer or disc and shoots it at his opponent with cutting precision. * Death Ball: Gathers Ki in his hand in the shape of a ball and shoots it at his opponent with destructive power. * Supernova: An upgraded form of the Death Ball, is the same method however is completely massive dwarfing countries at it's full size and is usually used for planet destruction. * Golden Death Ball: An upgraded form of the Supernova in his Golden form. * Death Psycho Bomb: Shoots an invisible ball of Ki at his opponent which lifts them into the air and then explode them from the inside out. * Death Wave: Shoots a blade of Ki out which slices his surroundings. * Imprisonment Ball: Imprisons his opponent in a ball of Ki which most cannot break out of, depending on his Ki and stamina levels. * Nova Strike: Surrounds himself with Ki and tackles his opponent. * Cage of Light: Fires Death Beams from all his finger tips which surrounding his opponent like a cage, with the opponent trapped in a makeshift cage which damages them if touched. Equipment * Scouter: Used in his first form, determines the power level of his opponent in numbers. * Pod: Used in his first form, can fly fast enough to keep up with his own soldiers, rather obsolete due to flight. Key '''First Form | Second Form | Third Form | True Form | Mecha Frieza | Resurrected First Form | Resurrected Final Form | Golden Frieza | True Golden Frieza/Post Tournament of Power | Broly Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Destroyed Planet Vegeta in his first form. * Superior to Piccolo who in the Saiyan Saga destroyed the moon. * Far superior to Saiyan Saga Vegeta who was gonna destroy Earth. * Far superior to Recoome who's Eraser Gun annihilated a small island. * A power struggle with Namek Saga Vegeta in his first form ended quickly with his victory. * His Death Wave sliced through multiple mountains. * His first form after his resurrection completely stomped Gohan, who is far superior to Cell at that point. * Fought against God Ki enhanced Goku and Super Saiyan Blue, the former being equal to the universe shaking and destroying Super Saiyan God and latter being the equivalent of adding the Super Saiyan x50 multiplier onto it. * Even when weakened down after a beat down from Toppo he still had the power to destroy a Planet. * Destroys Katchi Kachin blocks like nothing which is described as the strongest metal in the multiverse. Speed/Reactions * His Death Beams are described as light, although do not show the properties of such. * Exponentially superior to Kid Goku who outpaced the sunlight using Solar Flare technique. * Far superior to Ginyu, who's body with Goku's mind even when wounded can outpace his Switch technique which is described as a dazzle of light. * Burter admits that the only one faster than him is Frieza, Burter stating that he's even faster than light. * Blitzed Gohan multiple times with his Death Beams before the boy could react. * Scales to God Ki enhanced characters who scale to Beerus' casual flight speed which is 3/4th of Whis'. * Kept up with Dyspo who at bare minimum can move faster than light and enhanced it thousands of times. Durability/Endurance * His Namek Saga first form was unfazed by Vegeta's attacks. * His second form survived a sudden assault from Gohan with minimal injury. * Was still alive in his second form after being hit multiple times by Piccolo who destroyed the moon in the Saiyan Saga. * Was able to survive a Spirit Bomb in his final form, albeit with major injury. * At 100% of his power he can take blows from Super Saiyan Goku. * His resurrected final form was capable of taking blows from God Ki enhanced base Goku and Vegeta. * Golden Frieza was capable of taking blows from Super Saiyan Blue Goku like nothing. * Final form Frieza after being beat down by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. presumably survived the destruction of Earth. * Survived a held back beating from God of Destruction Toppo. * Was able to survive his final attack with a weakened Super Saiyan Goku against a weakened Jiren after being weakened himself. * Survived a ruthless onslaught from Broly. Skill/Intelligence * Ruled over Universe 7 for most of his life. * Without a single day of training could fight on par with Super Saiyan Goku. * Managed to find a way to suppress his power via lower forms. * In a matter of 4 months achieved his Golden Form via training. * His mental training in hell allowed him to master his Golden Form and unlock it's true potential. Powerscaling Up to the Namek Saga, Frieza is by far the most powerful character shown. Being shown as superior to everyone else including planet busters like Saiyan Saga Piccolo and Vegeta, who by the time they face Frieza have grown exponentially stronger since then. Characters such as Kid Goku who can outpace the Solar Flare, Burter who can move faster than light according to himself, and Ginyu who can outpace his switch ability which is a beam of light are all far inferior to Frieza. Upon attaining his Golden Form, Frieza is able to compete with godlike characters such as Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, Super Saiyan Blue being the equivalent of putting the Super Saiyan multiplier on Super Saiyan God which has the power to destroy the universe. Beerus' casual speed practically scales to every Universal character making them 212.25 quadrillion times the speed of light. Weaknesses *Extremely arrogant. *Enjoys drawing out his opponent's suffering. *Ki attacks/techniques require stamina. Sources https://www.t5forums.com/ VS Battles https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22/gallery/ (for the infobox images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe Level Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Solar System Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Form Users Category:Flight Users